


A Small Kiss

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki and Sei being cute. Pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely late b-day present to a friend and I apologise again orz But yea, Mizuki and Sei being cute as mentioned in the summary, nothing more uvu

“So this is where you work?” Mizuki turned slightly and smiled at Sei who followed after, eyes already darting to every corner of the room to scan this new environment. It was a day off at The Black needle, minus the quiet chattering. After all, Mizuki had put up the closed sign beforehand, to make sure that he and Sei would be alone, and that no one would interrupt their alone time. 

“Yea, this is the bar out front. You can see the tattoo pictures around, right? It’s like a preview for my customers, and I have another separate room for people who want to get a tattoo.” Mizuki continued heading towards the bar, letting himself behind the bar bench and resting his elbows on the bench like normal.

“And do you stay behind there to serve your customers?” Mizuki’s smile had widened at Sei’s clear sense of curiosity, but he was in no way unhappy or annoyed at the other’s questions. Actually, the fact that Sei is actually interested in his job makes him much happier than normal. 

“Yep, right here. Aoba and Koujaku usually sit at the chairs here and we’d chat away the night with a few drinks. Of course, Aoba wouldn’t drink any.” He ended the sentence with a light chuckle, remembering how Aoba always looked unhappy when he was teased about not able to drink much.

“I see, that’s just like him.” Mizuki hummed and turned around to search for some drinks for Sei and himself. When he turned back around, raven eyes were staring at his own emerald ones.

“Something wrong, Sei?”

“It’s nothing but…can you close your eyes for a moment?” Mizuki nodded slowly, albeit confused at Sei’s request. But this was Sei, no its not like he’d plan a prank whatsoever. Mizuki placed the drinks he had found down on the bench, closing his eyes as Sei had said. Not before long, Mizuki felt a pair of lips lightly pecking his eyelids. He flinched, knowing the only person who could’ve done the kiss. When he felt it slowly leaving, Mizuki opened his eyes, aware of the rosy blush on his cheek and Sei’s.

Mizuki gulped, unsure of what to do or what to say at the sudden kiss he received from the other. His heart was full of confusion mixed with a heavy sense of embarrassment

“Sei…?”

“Koujaku told me the other day that these kind of small pecks can make you really happy so I…” Hearing Sei slowly end his sentence midway, it was all clear to Mizuki. A smile spread across his face and he gently cupped Sei’s face, staring deeply into starless eyes. He slowly leaned forward, placing a soft kiss onto Sei’s cheek. Mizuki pulled away, his smile never fading as the blush on Sei’s cheeks deepened.

“Thank you, Sei. I’m already happy enough.” Mizuki gave Sei another pat on the head, watching as the confused look slowly turned into one full of relief and happiness, along with a hint of embarrassment.

“…I love you, Mizuki.”

“I love you too, Sei.”


End file.
